Nobody Said It Was Easy
by TheFriskyHam
Summary: Songfic, Oneshot.  Angel death and PostAngel's death.  Told from Collins' POV. Using The Scientist by Coldplay. I'm no Good at summaries, so please R&R! Rated just to be safe.


_A/N: Gosh, why do I like writing depressing Fics? Well, this is my first RENT fic, I'm very excited. I used the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay (terribly upsetting song, by the way!) Sorry if the ending isn't really good, I kinda rushed it.  
Lyrics are in Italics, and writing is in plain font._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own RENT, nor do I own Coldplay, or the Song "The Scientist"_

Nobody Said It Was Easy.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

Collins ran up the staircase of the hospital.

He had been at Mark and Roger's place, when the Hospital called and said that Angel was in bad condition. He nearly jumped off the staircase while running outside. He called a cab, but it wasn't going fast enough to please Collins. He eventually jumped out of the cab and made a run for the Hospital, with Mark and Roger following close behind. Collins didn't stop until he reached the Hospital doors, then proceeded to jolt up the staircase. He reached the floor that Angel was on and began ran to Angel's room, knowing the exact location of the place. He stopped at the doorframe of the room. In the bed lay his weak little Angel.

_You don't know how lovely you are._

She was pale and shivering. She looked towards the door and saw Collins. She smiled weakly at him, seeing her one true love.

_I had to find you, tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I set you apart._

Collins knelt beside Angel's bed and reached out for her hand. It was cold and clammy. Collins felt tears burn the brim of his eyelids, looking at his dying lover.

"Oh god, Angel…"

"Collins, baby…" Angel said, no louder than a whisper, "I love you."

"Angel I-I Love y-you," Collins stumbled over his words, and began to cry, hot tears searing his cheeks. He sobbed, looking at his angel.

Collins got up and laid himself beside his lover. He wrapped his arms around Angel's small body and sobbed into her shoulder, whispering, "I love you so much…" repeatedly into her ear.

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

Collins kissed the top of Angel's cold, sweating forehead. He could feel her breath getting weaker.

Her beautiful eyes, which once shone with life, were now slowly fading. Her eyes gazed up at Collins. Her frozen lips spoke slowly, her final words,

"My love…"

And Angel's eyes shone no more.

_Oh lets go back to the start._

Angel was gone.

Collins rocked her back and forth, sobbing with each intake of breath.

"Come back, love, I need you!" was all he could manage to say.

_Running in circles, Comin' up Tails_

_Heads on a science apart._

Collins didn't know how long he sat in that room, listening to the flat line of his Angel's heartbeat, rocking his one love in his arms.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_It's such a shame for us to part._

Roger and Mark appeared in the room.

"Angel…" Mark gasped.

Tears ran down the two faces, each without shame.

"Collins…" Roger finally spoke, "We have to go now. The doctors have to take Angel away."

Roger nodded to a nurse quietly waiting in the doorway.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be this hard._

Collins looked up at the tear-streaked faces of his two best friends.

He looked at his lover, one last time, and whispered in her ear,

"One love, all my life…"

He kissed his Angel's pale lips one last time, and removed himself from the bed.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, the woman who made him feel as though he could touch the stars…

_Oh take me back to the start._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was just guessin' at numbers and figures,_

_Pulling your puzzles apart._

Collins sat on the floor of his flat, cold yet uncaring about the fact that he was. He stared at Mark's video's on the walls, looking at the images of himself and Angel. Silent tears poured down Collins' face.

It had only been two weeks since his Angel had fallen, yet it had been the emptiest, loneliest, coldest most heartless two weeks he'd had yet to experience.

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart._

Collins looked up towards the ceiling, towards the skies, towards somewhere beyond his world.

"Why did you leave me, Angel?" Collins screamed. He continued to cry…

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

Collins awoke suddenly and looked around. He was someplace he'd never seen before. It was a beach, where the sun was just setting. The waves were crashing into the shore, and as Collins sat in the sand, he thought he could never see anything so beautiful.

"Tom…"

Collins whipped his head around, and standing before him was Angel. Collins' previous statement was defied as he saw Angel, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen, looking like the angel she truly was.

_Oh and I rush to the start._

Collins attempted to get up to run to Angel, but his legs wouldn't move, his body wouldn't move. He tried to talk, yet no words came out. Angel walked next to Collins and sat down next to him and gently pressed her lips to his. It felt almost too real to be true.

_Runnin' in circles, Chasin' up Tails_

"I'm happy now, Tom." She said with a smile. "I'll see you when you're ready…"

And then everything faded to darkness.

_Comin' back as we are_

Collins looked around loft. He saw the pictures of Angel on the wall, the movies on the wall, the memories in his head.

Angel was happy.

And that was all the mattered.

And for the first time in weeks, Collins smiled.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

He smiled for himself.

He smiled for Angel.

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part._

He had to go on with his life. He wouldn't let this hold him back.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

He would see Angel when he was ready. And Thomas Collins was not ready to die yet.

_No one ever said it would be so hard._

So for his Angel, for his one and only love,

_I'm goin' back to the start._

He would be happy.

_A/N: Okay, so i hope you enjoyed! I actually started crying when i was writing about Angel's death, the part always gets to me! Please R&R. No flames please!_

_XoXo  
-Sarah(Ham)_


End file.
